


Your eyes, my ears

by Cherry_Chaser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Amalgamate Bittys, Baby Blue Bitty, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amalgamate, edgy bitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Chaser/pseuds/Cherry_Chaser
Summary: A factory fresh edgy gets misplaced into a truck full of Baby Blues! While he lacks the immediate aggressiveness of his kind, things can still go so wrong, so fast.Two bittys trapped in a suffering body, unable to truly communicate they must find a way to survive the harsh world while hiding from the company that created them.On the run, with everyone to fear. Who can they trust in a world so cruel?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The First Moments

The bumps and rustle of the moving truck was like a song of unparalleled noise. Mixing and overpowering each other again and again. The chatter between the many small bodies in the truck did nothing but help power the burdening noise. It was almost too much for the little Edgy, new yet already tired of the world. 

It was a quirk of his kind after all, a string off the Sans line. Made to be grumpy and tired, always so tired. Being just brought into the world mere seconds before being crated up in this truck, he was experiencing everything so quickly. Too quickly for his tastes, it didn’t feel quite right. Being the odd one out of the truck filled to the brim with his blue counterparts. Each ever so loud as they just wouldn’t stop talking, more like shouting to each other.

Each of his blue counterparts wore soft grey padding on their shoulders with blue lining, a grey shirt completing the work with their black sport shorts. Compared to his black, gold, and red furred hoodie and identical shorts he felt like a bum. Though he knew he shouldn’t feel so down, they obviously are not his kind. If they look better it just because they were made to be like that, unlike him. He was supposed to look like this, not like them.

He would watch them from the small hole drilled through his wooden crate, the only one that stood out from the corner. Surrounded by thin metal cages with cotton padding. His crate only had a carpet like flooring, thin and not too useful to soften his falls when the truck would hit a large bump or make a sharp turn. Unlike the others, who’s thick layer of cotton perfectly padded their falls. Not that most of them even stood, feeling more comfortable relaxing in the padding. Some were even sleeping, those that did looked a bit younger, a bit smaller and more fragile.

‘It makes sense’ He thought, ‘They are fragile, like glass. No wonder they have such soft looking padding. Compared to mine, why didn’t I get some too?’ 

He shook his head quickly to rid himself of those thoughts. He really got out of that habit, so what if there was a difference of luxury. They weren’t his kind, perhaps they didn’t give him so much for a reason? Yes, that must be the reason. He wasn’t a bad bitty, just a different kind. So there must be a reason, but what could that be?

‘Perhaps they were low on the cotton? Or perhaps something bad would happen with the cotton?’ He thought as the truck would rumble and bump. 

He no longer stood while the truck moved, sitting down on the rough carpet that slightly smells of dog. He could barely peek out of the hole while he sat, having to crane up to watch the other bittys with a small sense of envy that shoved down any sense of longing he may have felt. Small sparks of negative emotions, envy, hate, and a soft sense of dread that made him on edge.

He couldn’t quite connect any of his emotions to what he saw, it just seemed natural to feel that way. To feel so angry, so hateful and envious of the world. He hadn’t realized he had been scowling till he was pointed at by one of his blue counterparts. Speaking so quickly in what he could only assume to be excitement that he couldn’t quite follow. The others of that kind seemed to catch onto what made one of their own so excited. Following in their own excitement with rapid fire questions and slightly degrading comments about his appearance.

‘I’m not that unappealing, am I?’ He questioned himself mentally, he couldn’t find the answer for himself. After all he was as new to the world as a baby, he’s never even seen his reflection. He tuned out his blue counterparts, finding it natural to simply ignore all the noise as he looked down at his hands. 

His crate barely allowed any light in, but it was enough to see his own hands, barely. They were what you’d expect, skeletal, a bit too sharp at the tips for his taste though. He looked back to the outside of his wooden crate, the blue’s seemed to have already moved on from him. Their short attention spans obviously clear now as they went back to their chatter.

He was starting to get curious, his world was his crate. The hole showing him the cages that were the world to others. His natural curiosity mixed with his envy as he started to test the strength of the wood. It was flimsy, thin it seemed. He pressed again and heard a small creek, the wood bending under the force of the pressure. 

The pressure increased more and more against the wood as he used what strength he had to push. The wood would bend, but wouldn’t break quite yet. The wood was very flimsy it seemed, but his strength was still meager compared to it. But he wanted out, he wasn’t just going to lay down and stay caged in this wooden prison. A spark of something appeared in his chest, flooding his bones.

He wouldn’t lie, it stung. Like hot water being poured into his bones, flooding his system with burning strength. He stumbled forward as the wood now shattered under his force, he hadn’t been expecting it. The wood chips clattered against the metal flooring of the truck as the once overpowering voice of the small skeletons he shared the truck with went silent.

He looked up at the tens of skeleton bodies that lined the truck before quietly speaking,

“Ummm… Hello?” He was almost shocked by the sound of his own voice, it was deep and rough. Unlike the lighter tones of his blue counterparts. Another difference he noted, he didn’t have long to think as the truck exploded into noise. 

He swore he heard ringing in his ears at the sound. His bones felt they were melting from the red hot energy that flowed through them. He gripped his arm tightly, his sharp fingers creating shallow scratches accidentally. But he couldn’t even notice the damage he was doing to himself, the inner pain was too much. It grew with the voice that surrounded him, a chorus of pain and noise.

He growled lowly, his fingers digging deeper into his bones. A strained snarl shaping his mouth into one of displeasure. He stumbled forward, his legs almost giving out in the burning pain that just wouldn’t fade. He couldn’t even hear the noise anymore, just a soft buzzing ring was all he heard. He fell against one of the cages as the truck took a rather shaky bump, knocking him off his balance. 

He laid slumped against the cage, feeling no energy to pull himself up. His breaths were becoming labored, while he truly didn’t need to breath. It still caused him a sense of hazy consciousness. He felt like he was melting, his vision was blurry, his bones molding and melting. It hurt, it hurt so much he just wanted it to stop.

The screams of the blue counterparts started to overwhelm the growing ringing in his ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it quickly being pulled into his bones. He tried to scream but he couldn’t get anything out as another body was pulled into his. He couldn’t feel anything anymore but the overwhelming pain and the feeling of another body writh and struggle against his.

The world…

Was going…

Dark...


	2. The Fall

His peaceful dreamless unconsciousness was disturbed by the feeling of his body being shakily picked up. His body felt... wrong in this grasp. It felt loose, but heavy. Like his bones were made of sludge. Slowly molding and dripping through the gaps in the grasp that incased him.

He slowly opened his eyes, making a small gasping sound. His bones felt like they were being torn apart as he opened his eyes and mouth. It started him, but strangely enough. He didn't feel any pain, it felt more like tension being released in a almost cold ripple through his body.

The feeling didn't last long however, as he was thrown from whatever was holding him to the ground. He must of landed outside, if the sweltering summer heat was anything to go by. He made a silent hiss and his bones felt like they were bubbling in the heat, uncomfortably so.

He tried to move, the sun's bright glaring rays blinding his uncertain path. His limbs felt heavy and uneven, his breaths labored. It felt as if he was made of lead, as part of his body didn't respond to his attempts to move. But his arms luckily did, slowly pulling himself forward. He was scared, he couldn't see out in this brightness. He couldn't hear a word or breath, and all he could smell was soot and mold as he dragged himself against the rough ground.

He didn't know where his path was leading him, but he felt the ground beneath him rumble as if something large was running towards him. But before whatever was could pounce, he found himself leaning to far into a pull and falling.

A gasp was ripped from his chest at the sensation. The force of the fall felt like it was tearing at his bones. He wanted to yell, to scream at his fearful pain. But nothing came out but silence to him. 

His eyes were wide as he took in the last things he believed he would ever see. Cold rough metal walls surrounded him, layered with rust and decay. As his vision soon went dark as the light could no longer reach him. 

It felt as if he was falling into a void, were nothing would reach him. He felt cold, scared, his bones felt torn to shreds yet holding on to the thinnest strings. Every breath brought a wave of musty wet air into his pounding skull. It soaking into his mind as he felt like he was drowning as the fall contuined. The force apon him getting stronger, crushing his lungs while forcing his breath to leave him. 

He felt his grasp on his conciousness wane. The panic reaching his soul and as air escaped him to fast. Everything was going black.

As he finally blacked out, as his body hit the ground. The force causing his body to pull and rip. To contort in ways he didn't know was possible, as his last bit of air escaped him in a silent gasp. Before he fell limp against the cold wet ground.

And he let the darkness surrounding him like old friends. He was scared, but he didn't feel alone. As he let himself fade to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter I know- but I just wanted to get this out so I can start working on a new story. Don't worry though, I'll try to keep up with this one ♡


End file.
